Fighting to Find Truth
by articcat621
Summary: Lavender and Ginny are fighting again, but this time, will something positive come from it? R&R!


Written for the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge, The Weasley Wizard Wheezes Compeition: Bruise-Remover Paste option, and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: Prompt: Glad Rags, Pairing: Ginny + Lavender! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

Ginny crossed her arms, staring at Lavender in anger. The girl was so thick headed Ginny could barely stand it!

Meanwhile, Lavender looked at Ginny angrily, wondering who would be the first to cave.

The two of them fought constantly, multiple times a week. Neither of them wanted to admit the true cause to their fights, so they each played it off as if it were the little things.

Ginny knew she fancied Lavender, and Lavender knew she fancied Ginny. The two were just too hot headed to admit that to each other, and to themselves.

Ginny had only just realized that she was a lesbian. She had always thought Harry had been the one for her, but as she got older, she realized that wasn't true. Ginny had always thought herself one of the boys, always playing Quidditch, joking around with others. She knew she was a tomboy, yet she didn't expect to find herself checking out other girls. More specifically Lavender.

Lavender growled at the redhead. "You're an idiot!" She huffed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I think we've establish that you're the idiot Lavender."

Neither of them could take it anymore. The constant fighting was driving them both insane.

Ginny tried to hold herself back, but couldn't. "You're a slut Lavender! You get with all these guys, trying to prove to everyone that you're worth something, that you want others to love you… but how can you expect someone to love you, when you don't even love yourself!"

Lavender's face was one of horror. Ginny's words cut deep, especially since she knew they were true. Lavender didn't have any self-esteem, and was constantly telling herself she wasn't good enough. Having Ginny throw that in her face hurt.

"Well, Ginerva, I'd rather be a slut with self-esteem than be like you! A girl who's so insecure with her sexuality that she pretends to be a man! I see the way you act Ginny, you'd rather play Quidditch with the boys than do anything girly." Lavender spat, anger filling her. "You're nothing Ginny, not even a woman!"

"I am a woman you bint! I wear my glad rags, just like every other girl in this school! I have a vagina, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Ginny shouted back, aware that her words mostly likely just sounded like rambling. "And you're right Lav, I am insecure with my sexuality! I'm attracted to women, but I'd be damned if I let someone like you talk about me that way."

And with that, Lavender lunged at Ginny, tackling her to the floor. She pulled and scratched wherever she could, while Lavender shrieked, trying to push Ginny off her.

The two of them tumbled around on the floor, each clawing and scratching at each other. Their fights never got physical before, so this was a first.

Suddenly, Lavender found her strength, pinning Ginny to the floor beneath her. Each of them panted, their chests heaving with every breath. Without warning, her lips crashed to Ginny's hardly.

Ginny didn't respond at first, too confused to even move. Within seconds, she was returned the kiss, her hands tangling in Lavender's hair. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry. The kiss felt _right_.

Abruptly, Lavender pulled away. "Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Ginny cut her off with another kiss. It was gentler than the first, filled with emotion. Pulling back, she saw Lavender was about to cry. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lavender held her hand up to stop her.

"I'm in love with you Ginny." She said firmly, looking into the red head's eyes.

Ginny was surprised. Lavender returned her feelings?

"I think we fight all the time because I'm too afraid to actually tell you how I feel. I wanted to be noticed by you… but I'm not afraid anymore," she said, smiling down at Ginny, who was still beneath her.

Ginny grinned back. "I'm attracted to you too Lav, honestly, I think you're beautiful."

Lavender smiled, standing up, then helping Ginny up as well. She didn't let go of Ginny's hand.

Ginny let out an awkward laugh. "Well, I guess it took a physical fight for us to realize we needed to voice our thoughts." Looking to Lav, she smiled. "I'm still coming to grips with my sexuality, but I know that I want you Lavender, and that I want to give this a try…. If you're willing too."

Lavender nodded, wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist. "I would love too," she said before claiming Ginny's lips once more.


End file.
